Luke's Pride
by Red Rose Inc
Summary: Lion King/Star Wars crossover: Rey is the key to a resolution of a bitter feud between Luke's Jedi and the outcast Sith lead by Snoke.


Author's notes: This story was written in an attempt to spread the more positive things in spite of all the attacks on the ship. I am not sure what I will do with it or if I will even continue. Perhaps a short series of oneshots based on the movie. 

* * *

_"Get close to teacher's favorite student… and you will be close to the teacher… and when the time is right and his trust is gained… you… will… strike…"_

These were the orders that Snoke had given him and he'd had every intention to fulfill them. Luke had exiled the Sith after what had happened to his father Anakin and one might say he did so rightfully, but the place they'd been exiled to was harsh and one could hardly survive. It had made them callous and ravenous. Growing up in that environment also made them cold while Luke and his Jedi had grown up privileged in a land of plenty. It would make them soft. It would be easy to wipe the weaklings out.

Snoke had personally groomed him into a fierce killer from birth. There was nothing but shadow within him. It should make the task placed upon his shoulders easy.

He watched the young student from the distance, hidden within the shadows of the deep and dark forest. So this was who Luke had chosen over him to led the Jedi? A simple girl. She looked small and weak, nothing more than a fawn unwittingly making her way into the lion's den. Although he would be lying if he said that she didn't look good enough to eat.

In the distance he noticed the glow of angry red. It was not the setting of the sun, but it was of a similar fairy nature. He cast a glance at the Sith that were setting fire to the forest in a particular way that was sure to trap the foolish young padawan that had wandered out alone.

It did not take long at all for the flames to have engulfed the forest to an uncontrollable point. Once the padawan was trapped beyond escape he made his move. The young padawan tried, oh did she try, but it was simply not good enough. The smoke and heat overtook her and she collapsed, leaving her helpless and vulnerable.

Rey weakly glanced up at the cloaked figure that approached her from the thick, dark smoke. As the figure stood over her she lifted her head to peer beneath the hood and was met with the golden/red glow of a Sith's eyes. Everything within her mind screamed danger, but her body would not respond to her commands to get up and fight. Instead consciousness faded from her and she was left in the hands of a Sith.

He was fully aware of just how easy it would be to kill the young padawan now and be done with it, but… it would destroy his chances at getting close to Luke so he reached down and lifted her up into his arms, just in time as a tree groaned and crashed over in the place that she had previously be lying.

The forest was being consumed with heat and soon it would be impossible to escape so he used the force to protect himself from the flames and to clear a path out of the burning fires. He had several close calls with falling trees, but he made it out and into Jedi territory.

With fresh air back in her lungs the padawan stirred and came to the realization that she was safe… to a degree. She struggled suddenly to escape the arms of the Sith and when all else failed she bit into his arm and he snarled and dropped her onto the ground.

She took that chance to scoot far back away from him to a position she deemed safer than the previous one.

"You little brat! I saved your life!" He shouted.

"I had everything under control!"

"Under control? Hardly. You were at death's door little padawan."

"And am I not there now? You're a Sith." Rey retorted and then he flipped his hood back and took a step forward. She had not expected to find the face of someone that she recognized from long ago. "Ben…?"

He puffed up and a slow smirk spread along his mouth that spoke volumes about how proud he was that he had left a lasting impression upon her memory.

"REY!" A voice cried out, interrupting their reunion. Luke ignited his lightsaber and stood in-between the two of them to protect his student. "Why are you here? You were banished along with the other Sith."

"Come, Luke… a little gratitude." A voice interrupted, Lor San Tekka approached with his hands folded behind his back. "He saved your student."

"You saved Rey?" Luke hit the kill switch and lowered his lightsaber. "Why?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps I've tired of scrounging for scraps like a dog? I left the Sith. I'm considered a rogue among them now." With a sigh Ben glanced behind him. "Would you have me return to the fires, uncle?"

"You? You intend to redeem yourself?" Luke's tone was filled with suspicion.

"He did save Rey." Tekka stated and Luke sighed. "As a Jedi order we must show compassion."

"Very well. The Jedi code will prevail. For now we shall reserve judgment. We will see if your words are true, Ben Solo." With that Luke placed his lightsaber upon his belt and urged for them to follow.

Tekka merely folded his hands into his sleeves and fell into step with Luke, while Ben followed behind them and tugged his hood up over his head once more with a faint smirk slowly crossing his features.

Step one was complete.


End file.
